Mereka Maho,Ka?
by VieSasori Uchiha
Summary: Viechan, seorang siswi SMK KONOHA yang sangat mencurigai teman sekelasnya yang ia kira sebagai Yaoi couple.
1. Chapter 1

****"IDIIHHH ! KENAPA KALIAN PELUK-PELUKAN?!".Jerit histeris seorang siswi menggema di kelas XII-RPL-1.  
Ia menatap horor pemandangan 'hot' didepannya*Iebaayy*.  
Siswa itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak masih berdiri mematung di depan pagi hari begini, saat sekolah masih sepi dan ia juga baru datang,Telah disuguhi pemandangan yang –OH WOW JASHIN! aja lah, dia tuh seorang fujoshi(eh..benar ya?)yang maniac sama hal-hal yang berbau Shounen Ai jadi, segala bentuk yang mendekati Yaoi begini-dua cowok saling peluk-dia jadi blingsatan sendiri(aduh bahasa gw).  
Dua sosok yang tertangkap basah itu masih mempertahankan posisinya karena shock!.Dengan wajah Super cengo-nya menatap siswi(cewek aja kali yah) kesempatan emas, cewek tersebut tidak tinggal segera ia merogoh sakunya dan meraih handphone berkameranya .Terabadikanlah moment-moment indah itu.  
"YAOI! Kalian ini yaoi couple yang pervert yah!Dua cowok tersebut gelagapan(lagi-lagi bahasanya-_-)setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi-idih ,,lamload/lama satu cowok yang bertubuh agak pendek segera menyela "I..Ini bukan se..seperti yang kamu fikirkan".Jawabnya gugub sedangkan cowok yang satunya lagi, Err dia salting(Salah Tingkah) !.

.

..::MEREKA MAHO,KA….?::..  
**.**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto  
Title: Mereka maho,ka?  
Author: VieSasori Uchiha  
Rated:T  
Summary: Viechan, seorang siswi SMK KONOHA yang sangat mencurigai teman sekelasnya yang ia kira sebagai Yaoi couple.**  
****Warning: OOC,OC,TYPOS,Bahasa sesuka author dan alur yang sulit dimengerti :3  
Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata gue disekolah yang akhirnya gue jadiin fict dan ceritanya agak gue rubah dan didramatisirkan.  
.**

*MY P.O.V*

Waah.. Pagi ini malas banget bangun . Dengan udara yang eww.. Dingin. Jadi tambah malas saja.  
Tapi mau gak mau harus bangun n cepet2 mandi. Siap2 menuju sekolah.  
-berhubung gue anak kost jadi tidak akan mendengarkan ocehan emak pagi2 gini gegara malas bangun-

.

.  
Ah, segarnya selesai mandi jadi hilang rasa kantuk gue.  
hai.. Minna !  
Gue akan memperkenalkan diri.  
Oke langsung saja nama gue.. Err berhubung banyak teman gue yang manggil gue 'viechan' maka Sebut aja gue viechan ^/_\^ . Gue bersekolah di SMK KONOHA jurusan RPL(Rekayasa Perangkat Lunak) sekarang ini ada di tingkat XII jadi, sebentar lagi grade iya gue mau cerita dikit nih tentang dua cowok temen sekelas gue yang kelakuannya persis yaoi couple nih ya gue pernah mergokin mereka berduaan dikelas dan mereka tetep-tatapan sambil rangkulan.. oh jashiiin! .  
Nah, seterusnya gue malah jadi sering ngebuntutin mereka temen gue itu Sai dan Kiba.  
Eitz… Sudah pukul 7.15 buru-buru berangkat deh biar gak telat,yah walaupun jarak kost-kostan gue deket banget sama sekolah gue, tetep aja gue gak boleh pergi siang-siang ntar telat bisa berabe.

*ok skip langsung kesekolah aja !*  
sampai di gerbang sekolah, gue berjalan agak cepat dan berhati-hati . Karena hari ini Rabu(berdasarkan cerita) dan menghindari tatapan babeh n pak jeweh. Kenapa? Karena rok gue gak nyampek mata kaki a.k.a ngegantung ! N itu dilarang(gue kan behijab gtu).  
Udah aman, gue langsung cap cuZ masuk ke pekarangan sekolah n menuju ke kelas. Yap.. gue datang n udah rame nih kelas.  
Tapi gue gak ngeliat dua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara itu~mulai lebah~. Mata gue nyarik2 mereka ke sudut kelas. Kagak ada! Apa mereka gak datang ya hari ini..  
Agak kecewa sih.. Tapi.. Ah sudahlah.  
gue langsung meluncur aja ke tempat duduk gw. N mulai ngeluarin manga yang gue beli di toko buku loak. Judulnya body shock !. Asik gue baca, tiba2 telinga gw nangkep suara2 yang sangat familiar . Suara ketawa gitu. Langsung aja mata gue, gue arahin ke sumber suara. Tepat di depan meja gue.  
Oh jashin-sama ! Mereka ternyata dataaang. Yaaaay!-backgroud gue bunga2 bangke pada mekar ditambah chibi saso yang naked! *dasar pervert!* lagi niup terompet-  
gue cepet2 nutup tuh manga loak n gak lupa gue tandain nyampek mana gue bacanya.  
"kalian dateng ! gue kira gak".  
"ih apaan sih berisik lu sinchan!".semprot kiba.  
Gw kesel lah. Langsung aja gw ancem tuh foto mereka biar gw upload di fb ato twit ato G+ kalo dia macem2 sama gw. Berhasil.. Dia mingkem n mohon2 supaya gak gw upload tuh foto.  
gue tersenyum setan dah.

Pelajaran pertama SQL nih .  
~skip to pulang sekolah~  
"yaoi! Tungguin gue dong".perintah gue sama duo yaoi~mereka kemana2 selalu bareng ke tiolet juga~  
"yo .sinchan pinjem novel/Loak/mu".kata si Kiba.  
"nyah ini".bales gue.  
"eh elu ren, ngeliat gegambaran cewe sexy gue lu tinggalin!".si Sai ngambek.  
Waduh.. Cemburu dia. Ehehehe.. Dua tanduk gue langsung tumbuh aja.  
Gue pura2 esemesan. Padahal mah gue rekam tuh kejadian.  
Ahaii... .  
Dapat lagi deeh.  
Hati gue berbunga-bunga *Bunga Bangke*.Jelas aja mereka gak tau kalau gue diem-diem*Yaiyalah kalau terang-terangan pasti ketahuan!*

Pulang bareng dah gue sama yaoi couple kesayangan gue itu :3 .  
Penyelidikan gue berakhir hari ini. Tunggu penyelidikan selanjutnya yaaaaah .  
BYE BYE BYE BYE… :*

.  
TBC.  
Benar2 ngegantung!  
Yah namanya juga masih chapter 1 . masih pengenalan cerita juga :v  
Biarin dah*ditimpuk*.Ekh… Jadi maaf kalo jelek juga.

oh iya hampir lupa! Ini sebenernya cerita udah gue publish sehari yang lalu, tapi karena sangat terburu-buru soalnya batre gue udah sangat low!. Jadi ceritanya sangat-sangat hancur banyak kalimat yang terpotong dan kehancuran lain dalam fict ini.*itupun karena gue liat ulang dari HP. Dan gue menjerit histeris sendiri ngebaca fict ancur gue ini.

.  
Review , onegaii ^/_\^ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**..::MEREKA MAHO,KA….?::..**

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto  
Title: Mereka maho,ka?  
Author: VieSasori Uchiha  
Rated:T  
Summary: Viechan, seorang siswi SMK KONOHA yang sangat mencurigai teman sekelasnya yang ia kira sebagai Yaoi couple.

**Warning: OOC,OC,TYPOS,Bahasa sesuka author dan alur yang sulit dimengerti :3  
Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata gue disekolah yang akhirnya gue jadiin fict dan ceritanya agak gue rubah dan didramatisirkan.  
.**

.

. chapter 2 :

"chan…..Viechan..WOI!".  
Uh kuso! Siapa sih berani-beraninya ngagetin gue, gue kan hampir nyungsep kebawah meja !  
Huft…Ternyata Uchan yang ngagetin gue ngapain sih dia ganggu acara ngebaca manga(loak) gue, bikin kesel aja."Hn".jawab gue tanpa expressi ala-ala Sasori*KYAA SASO-KUN!*."Kawani bayar uang sekolah yuk,males nih sendirian gue".dengan watadosnya itu dia ngajak gue buat menemani dia ke kantor TU ,Ga tau apa kalo gue masih kesel sama tuh anak.  
"Hn, yasudah".  
Kami berdua segera menuju ke kantor TU dengan bosannya gue nunggu dia ngelunasin administrasinya semester ini + +.Oh iya si uchan itu termasuk temen deket gue juga,jadi gak tega gue gue bosan, gue baca lagi aja tuh manga didepan kantor TU.  
*skip*  
Pagi ini gue kagak ngeliat si sai duduk barengan mereka kan selalu tampak bersama setiap jadi penasaran kenapa mereka gak duduk bareng kayak biasanya ya…  
Apa mereka, mungkin berantem?.Huuh gak tau gue..  
Pelajaran pertama Fisika nih. Maleesss banget gue ama nih pelajaran!gue kan sukanya yang gak ribet mesti pake rumus-rumus yang gue kaga aja setiap hari pelajaran bahasa inggris n design grafis doang pasti semangat banget deh gue*eh malah curcol!*.  
"Kiba!".Panggil gue ke kiba  
"Apa sinchan?".Balasnya huuh gue sebel deh kalo dia udah manggil gue sinchan! Gue kan viechan n gak suka sinchan! Tapi sudahlah males gue menanggapi panggilan itu,Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus gue tanyain ke dia sebelum orochi-sensei ngegeplak kepala gue yang gak ngikutin pelajaran dia.  
"Lu kok gak sebangku ama sai?Berantem yah?".  
"Enggak ah, kami cuma pengen duduk pisah aja, lagian ngapain sih lu nanya-nanya!Gak penting deh".  
"Gue kan penasaran tau!".Gue gak percaya kalo mereka gak berantem, dari tadi mereka gak saling sapa kayak biasanya,Kangen gue sama sikap mereka yang biasanya,mereka yang pergi sekolah bareng,ke kantin bareng,ke toilet bareng,cerita setiap saat. Gak perduli lagi belajar ato mungkin mereka putus?EHH jadian juga gak tau udah ngomongin putus aja , apa-apaan sih gue ini Su'uZon …..*e…eeehhh!*.

.Pelajaran kedua BAHASA INGGRIS kesayangan gue nih!  
Semangat gue balik lagi nih jadi 100%(Ingat Iklan..Apa yaa?*DiTampar*).Senseinya Ma'am Deidara nih(Dei Cewek loh!) Sensei favorite gue soalnya unyu-unyu kaya penyu(!).  
Selama pelajaran berlangsung, kagak ada kejadian yang asik paling-paling cuman anak-anak cowo nya pada berisik sahut-sahutan kalo ada satu yang ngomong,ikutan nimbrung semuanya yang cewenya juga gak mau kalah,Alhasil kelas jadi berasa ada pesta, ma'am dei aja sampai sudah terbiasa dan dia menganggap ini adalah hal wajar yang kurang ajar(?).  
KibaSai masih belum saling sapa,gue jadi geregetan sendiri.  
Bel Istirahat berkumandang(Suara ghaib: Lu kira azan!)  
Gue Keluar kelas dengan membawa manga gue yang udah hampir seminggu belom selesai juga gue baca.  
gue duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan didepan kelas sambil mandangin lingkungan sekolah gue yang bersiiiiiiiiih banget gada sampah sedikitpun dan juga taman yang sejuk banget kalo diliat bikin mata fresh deh.

Sambil baca manga, gue lirik kanan-kiri nyari-nyari pasangan kecintaan gue,gue kecewa karena Cuma lihat kiba duduk sendirian sambil ngecengin laptopnya.  
30 menit kemudian bel kembali terdengar mengisyaratkan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai kembali.  
Olahraga adalah pelajaran terakhir hari ini ,hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan gai-sensei lah senseinya.  
Dengan penuh semangat gai sensei menyuruh kami melakukan pemanasan 15 menit dan berlarian mengelilingi lapangan basket+Voli deh gue,mendingan gue jalan kaki aja bodo amat dah dari pada gue jatuh ato gak kuat gitu nyungsep di pojokan lapangan kan malu!.

Disuruh main voli ama anak-anak lain. Yang kagak bisa main cuman duduk-duduk aja di kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang cerita-cerita bareng gai-sensei,Anak-anak cowo nya ada yang pada main bola kaki pasti bau banget ntar mereka.  
"SAI… SINIIN BOLA NYA ARAHIN KE GUE CEPETAAAAAAAAAAN BIAR GUE GOAL-IN NIH!"  
Telinga gue langsung menangkap teriakan yang membahana bikin gue sama anak-anak lain hampir budek sih makhluk abnormal yang teriak-teriak dengan suara Hyper nya itu di siang yang panas gini!.Eehhhhhhhhh.. Itu suara kiba! YA! Kiba lagi minta Sai ngoper bola kearahnya sambil -maluin.  
Dan si sai pun ngoper bolanya ke kiba n langsung di tendang sekuat tenaga ama kiba dan GOALLLLLLLLLLLLL.

.

.  
"Sinchan!Bagi minum".  
"Kaga bawa minum gue".  
"Viechan,geseran dikit napa sempit tau' gue kan jadi desak-desakan sama kiba pantie gue kejepit pantienya kiba ".Sai meratap  
Otak gue langsung on dan… bukannya malah memperluas jarak, gue malah mempersempit jarak sampai mereka dorong-dorongan dan nyungsep kebawah pohon bersamaan dengan posisi yang –MY JASHIIINNNNNN-  
Hp…Mana HP GUE? MANA SIH aduuuhhh tuh kann,, mereka udah gak dalam posisi yang tadi! Sialan tuh HP! Gue taruh mana sih disaat gue butuh banget kaya gini malah ngilang Sh*t!.

.  
."sinchan lu napa kok dari tadi lu murung gitu sih mukanya?".Kiba yang berjalan disamping gue barengan dari tadi sai terus diam kayanya dia malu deh ama kejadian tadi, liat tuh, mukanya aja memerah :3,,  
."gue gak napa-napa kok! Gue cuman kesel aja HP gue tadi pas dibutuhin banget malah ketinggalan di kelas. kesel gue padahal tadi kan udah bagus bangetttt".  
"Bagus apanya ?".  
"ITU nya".  
"APA?".  
"ITU NYA LOH".  
"APA NYA?"  
"ITU LOH!".  
"AP-".  
"Berisik deh kalian berdua! Ini tuh masih belum lewat gerbang! Diliatin orang-orang tuh malu gue".Ucapan Kiba Terputus setelah sai dengan wajah cemberutnya tiba-tiba bicara dengan suara yang cukup ati gue mikir,pasti dia kesel + cemburu karena dari tadi Kiba Cuma ngomong sama gue.  
hihihihihi

TBC

.

Ampun deh, Makin jelek aja tulisan ini. huuufttt.

Misha Haruno : waaahhh dipanggil senpai */_\* :v  
iya itu pengalaman pribadi dan masih gw lanjutin penyelidikannya hihi..  
ini lanjutnya, semoga gak lebih mengecewakan dari chap 1 ya  
kasumi misuto : ini lanjutnya, semoga gak lebih mengecewakan dari chap 1 ya  
review lagi?

Tetep dibaca n review nya jangan lupa . okeee


End file.
